


i'm exactly where you like me

by cosmicphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicphan/pseuds/cosmicphan
Summary: Up close, Dan can see that his eyes are blue and he smells earthy. It is ridiculously attractive. He spins around Dan and moves behind Dan, resting his hands on his hips.“Hope this is okay,” His voice is sinfully low and it sends shudders down Dan’s spine.In response Dan grinds his ass down Phil’s front that immediately elicits a low moan from both of them. “Yes,” he murmurs.“Good,” comes the reply. He feels the hands around his waist tighten, fingers slightly slipping underneath his shirt and he grinds down again.(Dan and Phil meet in a gay bar. They fuck)





	i'm exactly where you like me

**Author's Note:**

> i just hope my mum never reads this

Everything around him is too loud, too boisterous and it’s glorious. Dan is at a gay bar in New York and he feels like he is at the top of the world. He is tipsy, in the most delicious way possible. The music beats with the rhythm of his heart as he sways in the middle of the dancefloor. The air around him is musty, thick with sweat and more and it clings to his skin, leaving him with a feeling of wanting. He’s all by himself on the dancefloor, alone in the middle of attractive strangers and that makes his heady. His eyes are closed as he moves, no care for the world.

The music shifts to RnB. Dan opens his eyes and finds himself staring at a pair of piercing eyes across the room. The man seems to have been staring at Dan while he was dancing and his gaze remains unfaltered as Dan catches him. He leans on the bar table and takes a sip from his drink all while maintaining eye contact with Dan. It’s hot. Dan’s neck heats up but he continues moving, now accentuating the movement of his hips to the thrum of the music. 

The man follows the movement of Dan’s body with his eyes and there is an undeniable hunger in them. But he takes his sweet time as he sips very carefully at his drink all while his eyes never leave Dan’s body. 

Dan’s body feels electrified as he sways slowly all while maintaining the stranger’s stare. The man gulps the last of his drink and walks slowly towards Dan, almost like he is tormenting him. As the man approaches, Dan begins to notice just how really attractive and broad he is. His hair dark black in a quiff and he is wearing a black shirt with an inappropriate number of buttons opened. He stops right in front of Dan and begins moving in rhythm with him, so close but not yet touching.

Up close, Dan can see that his eyes are blue and he smells earthy. It is ridiculously attractive. He spins around Dan and moves behind Dan, resting his hands on his hips.

“Hope this is okay,” His voice is sinfully low and it sends shudders down Dan’s spine.

In response Dan grinds his ass down Phil’s front that immediately elicits a low moan from both of them. “Yes,” he murmurs.

“Good,” comes the reply. He feels the hands around his waist tighten, fingers slightly slipping underneath his shirt and he grinds down again.

The moan comes again and it’s low and guttural this time. He can feel how hard the man is and he gets impossibly harder. The fingers circle around his nipples playfully and he almost whines. They are not dancing anymore. The music around them is loud and fast but they move slowly, writhing against each other. 

Dan feels his nipple getting pinched and he actually whines. 

He wants to continue this but he’s getting impatient. He wants. He wants so bad.

He frees himself from his grasp and turns to see a shocked face that quickly dissolves into relief when Dan takes his hand and rushes them to the bathroom.

Dan pushes the other to the nearest bathroom stall. He craves for more. The dancing was just the beginning. He isn’t usually like this. But tonight, he is tipsy enough that all this makes sense, that he needs this and that’s what matters the most. He has in front of him the most delectable man he has eyes laid on and the feeling seems mutual. It is intoxicating, the want.

He gets pushed against the door and that is enough to make him moan loudly. Shame flies out of the window. His mind is clouded with longing. The other man is still not touching him but he is close enough that his heavy breathing warms Dan’s neck. 

“What’s your name pretty boy?” HIs hand runs up and down Dan’s torso, almost there but not quite.

“Dan.”

His fingers now slowly circle the top most button of Dan’s shirt and opens it. 

“Hi Dan, I’m Phil.”

That’s all Dan can take and he lunges at Phil, kissing him. His hands wind around Phil’s neck and everything feels so good now that they are touching. He opens his mouth and gasps as Phil pulls at his hair. It’s filthy, the way Phil’s tongue laps the roof of his mouth, the fact that they are in the bathroom stall of a bar and his sounds can definitely be heard all over the bathroom. 

He’s pinned to the door with his arms around Phil as he attacks Dan’s neck. The constriction is hot. The knowledge that he can’t move, that he is at the mercy of Phil is exciting. He pushes his thigh between Phil’s legs and rubs him. Phil moans, low and long and licks at a spot he had just bitten. 

Phil is hard. And he feels big. Dan abruptly pushes their mouth together and licks into it, not bothering to kiss properly. Phil gasps, high pitched and Dan then switches their position to get Phil pushed against the door. He finds that he is actually taller than Phil.

“Wha-” Phil starts but then Dan gropes him over his jeans and his mouth falls open.

Dan kisses him, hard before dropping to his knees. He only mildly registers that he is in a public bathroom and how dirty the floor is before he almost violently opens Phil’s jeans button and pulls his zip down. He is wearing black briefs that cling tightly to him.

And Phil is big. He’s bigger than he expected. Dan knows that he is staring. He looks up to see Phil looking expectantly at him, his eyes almost black with desire. 

All of his blood has rushed down and he can’t wait any more. He puts his mouth over Phil’s clothed cock, wetting the cloth. The tip of Phil’s cock peeks out of his underwear, he’s getting even harder than Dan thought was possible and he licks the tip, just a tiny lick but enough for Phil to cry out.

“Dan,” he pants.

Dan almost doesn’t hear him, his senses assaulted by the way Phil smells, masculine and needy. He pulls his pants and underwear down and whines at the way Phil’s cock bobs proudly. It is long and thick, pink, flushed and so ready to be taken down the throat. 

Dan wastes no time, he has done enough teasing and takes as much of his cock in his mouth as he can. He almost chokes, saliva and precome dripping down his chin. It’s hot and he loves it. He holds Phil’s hip in place and licks a long stripe from his balls to the tip, almost sucking his tip to taste the salty precome. Phil cries out.

He envelops the cock in his mouth and bobs his head, moving from back to front and back again. He knows he can’t take all of Phil in his mouth but prays absentmindedly to be able to do it some other time. Phil is panting above him, his breaths coming hard and heavy. Dan loves this, loves being able to take people apart. He takes Phil further down his throat and hollows his cheeks around it. He can hear faintly Phil calling his name over and over again.

He frees his hold over Phil’s hips giving him the permission to just let go. Phil grips Dan’s hair and fucks it into his mouth now, short and decisive thrusts. And Dan takes it all, loves being used. He palms over himself and moans at the relieving pressure. 

“I’m… gonna come,” Phil stutters. 

His thrusts get faster and Dan feels Phil’s cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes are watering, his body feels electrified. Dan holds Phil with one hand and takes him farther down, his nose touching the coarse hair. His other hand is on himself and when he feels the first pump of hot cum on his throat he comes, harder than he ever has.

Phil pulls him, “It’s your turn princess.”

The way Phil’s mouth shape the word princess gets him hard despite the fact that he just came.

‘I actually came.” He’s afraid he sounds sheepish.

“Oh my god Dan that’s so hot,” Phil growls and kisses him deep. Dan is pretty sure Phil can taste himself on his tongue.

“But that doesn’t mean I am done with you. I need you.” Dan emphasises with a kiss on his throbbing adam’s apple. “Inside me.”

Phil groans.

 

*

 

They are in Phil’s apartment with Dan being pinned to the door. Getting here was an ordeal. Phil had insisted that his place was close to the pub and they had gotten into a taxi, their hands immediately on the others cock trying hard not to be loud. They hadn’t succeeded and Dan hoped that the extra money that Phil had handed the driver would make up for it.

All coherent thoughts leave Dan’s brain when Phil bites him at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

“Bedroom. Now,” Dan says.

Phil just smirks, as he presses his mouth, open and hot over the area. 

“Aw princess can’t wait.”

Phil is stripping him now with a sense of hurry that contradicts his words. 

“Yes Phil,” Dan is fully hard now. “Like I said, I want you inside me.”

“Well I can’t say no to that can I now,” Phil says and pulls Dan to his bedroom. 

And before he knows they are naked and Phil is lying on top of him kissing with a ferocity that borderlines brutality and Dan can’t get enough of it. Phil doesn’t have abs or bulky muscles, but he’s so fit, so fucking fit and able-bodied, broad-shouldered and sturdy. Dan can’t believe he got this lucky.

“You know, I don’t usually do this,” Phil says between kisses. It seems imperative to him that Dan knows this.

“I saw you dancing and I could not help myself.”

He has so much he wants to tell Phil, how attractive he finds him, how he is the one that can’t help myself but he can’t manage any of that right now. Instead he gasps in response.

Phil stops and opens his drawer to get the lube. The air crackles with anticipation. 

“I’m going to finger you now.”

Phil hadn’t spoken a lot through the night and Dan shudders hearing his voice, so in command.

Dan nods and gulps. He spreads his legs wider without involuntarily. Phil doesn’t miss that action.

“Can’t wait for my cock inside your ass, can you?”

Dan wants to snarl back at him but he needs Phil’s cock. He had it in his mouth half an hour ago and all he could think was how it would feel inside him. He nods instead.

“Good. Look how eager you are. So pretty.”

He feels a finger entering him and it’s uncomfortable for a while, it always is. It’s as deep as it can get, up to the knuckle. He is breathing hard. Phil curls his finger and licks the ip of his cock gently and everything melts into pleasure.

“More,” he asks.

There’s another finfer and more lube and the fingers are now moving inside him, fucking him fast. He spreads his legs even wider, aware of how he must look now but he doesn’t care.

“Another,” he barely chokes out.

“Dan you don’t know how gorgeous you look right now. Look how greedy your hole is, how it’s taking my fingers so well”

He adds another finger then and Dan clenches around them. He fucks himself on Phil’s fingers. They don’t hit his prostate but he likes it like that.. He likes feeling full before. And he wants phil’s cock to hit the prostate.

“Your cock now... please.”

There are no smug remarks from Phil now. Everything is urgent now. He removes his fingers and hastily wears the condom and slicks himself with lube, hissing at the contact.

And then he is slowly entering Dan, hearing for any sounds of discomfort. Dan is a whimpering mess beneath. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Phil asks.

“Please god no.” Dan sounds absolutely destroyed.

Phil stays there inside Dan, balls deep waiting for Dan’s next command. Phil is huge, bigger than any one he has ever had but also the most considerate one.

‘Please move,” he whimpers.

And Phil doesn’t need any more motivation. Something snaps inside him and he thrusts hard, pounding inside Dan. It’s carnal. Phil is really fucking him. Hard and fast and rough. Dan grabs Phil’s back in an effort to pull him even closer and drags his nails across Phil’s back and Phil moans loudly at that. He felt like he was getting split apart, it was incredible. 

“God you’re so big… love your cock.”

Phil grunts and slams inside harder, his muscles tensing and his thrusts getting messier. He hits Dan’s prostate every time and it’s probably over-sensitive right now but the pleasure builds up with every hit. His cock is leaking but he doesn’t want to touch it yet.

“Stop,” Dan says suddenly.

Phil complies, albeit with a groan.

“I want to ride you.”

And Phil moans, actually moans loud and the sound is still ringing in his ears as they switch positions.

Dan wastes no time and plunges himself on Phil’s cock lewdly and starts bouncing. The sound of skin slapping skin echoes throughout. He gets up and sits on Phil’s cock again making both of them cry out loudly.

“I’m gonna come Dan.”

At that Dan starts moving more fervently. He finally touches himself and hisses at the painful delight that starts from is spine and reaches right up to his toes.

“So come inside me,” he tells Phil looking at him straight in the eye.

And Phil comes right that second with a force that even Dan can feel. The visual of Phil coming sends him over the edge and he is coming too, in big spurts over Phil’s torso. It is intense, the orgasm, Dan is sure he blacks out for a moment.

 

*

 

Phil is now spooning Dan and he feels like he is on cloud nine. They had spent half an hour post sex just kissing and recovering before any of them managed to even get up from bed. Phil was the one who had bought towels to clean them up. Dan felt the need to leave, didn’t want it to be awkward but Phil had wanted Dan to stay, saying he liked to cuddle after sex.

It was so sweet, that he couldn’t help himself. He shifts closer to Phil burrowing himself in him. He doesn’t know what tomorrow will bring. He just knows that he likes Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [tumblr](http://madhurphil.tumblr.com) !
> 
> leave a kudos if you like this


End file.
